


A Rivalry Goes So Deep (DoA)

by silentterror



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Biting, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Gym Sex, Inspired by True Blood (TV), M/M, Scenting, Shower Sex, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentterror/pseuds/silentterror
Summary: Maybe all of the years he was told he shouldn't associate with the enemy was exactly why hewanted toso desperately.





	A Rivalry Goes So Deep (DoA)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rendawnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rendawnie/gifts).



> Please forgive me. This is.. intense. And the smut is so so cheesy. Please don't hate me.  
> I took a lot of inspiration from True Blood. #sueme #pleasedont #impoor

The smell of rubber, metal, and residual sweat hit Jooheon as soon as he pulled the door open. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss the ambiance that came with going to a gym. It had been many years since he stepped across a threshold of a gym for anything aside from waiting on a friend. In the 117 years Jooheon had been alive, he never considered the idea that he would have to go to a gym to maintain his physique; especially after he was turned. For a while he went through a phase where he would attend just for the fun of it. With modern technology and life in general, Vampires no longer had to run, whether to hunt or hide. This left his body softer and chubbier than it had ever been.

It was a common misconception that Vampires' bodies were dead and therefore never changed. Jooheon still didn't understand the process and science behind turning, even 98 years later, but his body definitely changed. His century of life wasn't reflected on his body, but his lifestyle was. He could perform all of the standard bodily functions of a human, but none of them were necessary. This, of course, included eating and sweating.

The only necessity for Jooheon to live is, well, to not die. Even blood wasn't necessary. He would go mad from hunger if he went a prolonged period of time without feeding, but he would still live. Blood had the power to rejuvenate him and bring a sense of life, so to speak, into him. Similar to the effect caffeine had on humans.

As Jooheon walked across the padded, carpet flooring of the gym, he double checked he packed his blender bottle full of type O blood. Yep, it was securely sitting in the side pocket of his duffle bag. He immediately headed towards the locker room, noting the two others in the gym. One smelled distinctly of Wolf while the other smelled like a Changeling. The blonde Changeling appeared to be packing up while conversing with the Wolf. If Jooheon hadn't entered the locker room, he could have heard what was being said, but he wasn't interested enough.

When Jooheon returned to the weight room, dressed in a loose muscle tee and basketball shorts, the Changeling was gone and the Wolf was doing chin ups. With a stubborn sense of certainty, Jooheon decided to avoid the Wolf at all costs. He had no personal problems with most of the Werefolk, but the Werewolves, well, they were another story. It had been many decades since he had an interaction with a Werewolf. It had been a very one-sided conversation consisting of Jooheon being told he was a disgusting dead piece-of-shit and should be killed for once and for all. It turned into a huge spectacle that encouraged Jooheon to only interact with other Vampires and humans.

Lucky for Jooheon, the cardio machines lined the wall the furthest from the Wolf. He missed running, so he chose a treadmill to begin with. There was a con to go with the treadmill, however. They were in the corner of the room, lining the perpendicular wall of the other cardio machines. This meant the Wolf would be in his peripheral vision until one of them moved.

He sat his bottle in the cup holder and chose a preset track on the treadmill. As it started up slowly, Jooheon took a quick glance at the other man. However, what was supposed to be a quick glance became more of a stare as he watched the Werewolf's muscles ripple underneath golden tan skin. Beads of sweat dripped from ripped pecs and Jooheon couldn't tear his eyes away. That is, of course, until he looked up and saw a smirk gracing the plush lips of the Wolf.

The Vampire snapped his attention back to his treadmill and started running out of shame. Not only was he ashamed of himself for staring, but he was even more ashamed he was _caught_ staring. As his preset course gained in intensity, Jooheon was able to forget about the embarrassment inching its way deep under his skin. He was _almost_ able to ignore the pinpricks on the back of his neck from the gaze of another being.

When Jooheon's course was over and his cooldown was complete, he ensured the machine was off and proceeded to sit on the edge of the belt. Was it proper gym etiquette? No, probably not, but who was going to say something to him about it? The Wolf?

"Don't drink that!" A voice rang through the silent gym. It was a startling voice, but not because of the emotion behind it, instead because of the tone of it. It had a soft sound to it, but it carried far and wide, filling in every crevice within the large room. It wasn't the voice he would have expected to come from the Werewolf.

Jooheon pulled his bottle away from his mouth slowly, not having the chance to take a sip of it. "Excuse me?" he asked, looking at the only other man in the room.

"Don't drink that," the Wolf said slower and calmer.

Jooheon tried to hide his astonishment, but knew he couldn't. Was the Werewolf that opposed to Vampires that he wouldn't let someone drink some blood mid-workout? Was this guy stuck in the 17th century? "Why shouldn't I?" Jooheon snapped back, bringing the bottle back to his mouth.

"Because!" the man said quickly, his voice louder once again. "Because, its gone bad. You'll get sick."

The Vampire stared at the Werewolf, bottle still held midair. Slowly, Jooheon brought the wide mouth of the bottle to his nose and took a sniff of it. Vampires' sense of smell wasn't as strong and fine tuned as a Werewolf's, but with the contents of the bottle so close to his nose, Jooheon could tell the man was right. Somewhere between the fridge in his apartment and opening it in the gym, the blender bottle of blood had gone stale. "Oh shit," he said under his breath. "Thank you."

He didn't want to admit that he jumped to conclusions about the other man, but he did. He rarely interacted with other species aside from humans and other Vampires. He knew he shouldn't have let his prejudices rule his life and interactions with people, but for almost a century he was told Werewolves were the enemy.  It wasn't until the middle of the 20th century where the species were able to coexist; humans were struggling to coexist with themselves while Vampires and Werewolves were fighting a brutal battle.

Maybe all of the years he was told he shouldn't associate with the enemy, shouldn't make nice, was exactly why he wanted to so desperately. It didn't help the fact his only other Werewolf interaction wasn't a good one and left Jooheon feeling like he needed to rip his skin off piece by piece. This Werewolf left him feeling like he would burn up from the inside out; as though he stepped into the sun in the middle of the afternoon in the Sahara desert.

Feeling more comfortable with the Werewolf's presence, Jooheon started to make rounds on other weight machines, falling back into a rhythm and a set/rep pattern that seemed to work best for him. Soon, it was as though the other man wasn't even in the room; Jooheon was so far in his mind there were no other thoughts aside from working out. Until he accidentally went to a machine that was directly beside the bench press. He didn't realize how much he need the image of the Werewolf on his back, staring up at Jooheon with lust filled eyes.

Wait what? Lust? When did that happen?

Jooheon turned his attention back to his machine in an attempt to get the sight out of his mind. But his thoughts had other ideas. He couldn't seem to shake the image of the Wolf; of the trail of hair that traveled down golden sun-kissed skin and disappeared into black basketball shorts. Oh no, the shorts were the wrong place to think on.

The Wolf put the barbell back in its slot and moved to sit up. Jooheon kept his attention forward and on his own exercises. It was in a way bittersweet that the Wolf moved. Jooheon would be able to focus on his own work out more, but he also quite enjoyed the sight.

After a few more repetitions with shuffling happening behind him, Jooheon put the machine back to rest position and turned around. The weight room was completely empty and the Vampire was wondering when his senses dulled and he wasn't able to sense someone leaving.

With no one else in the room to ignore, Jooheon realized he was pretty satisfied with his workout for the day. He would probably feel the pain in the morning, especially since he had no blood to supplement his work out. His muscles had been torn apart and stretched in ways they were no longer used to be worked, they would have to heal. Maybe if he was lucky they would heal quickly once he fed and he wouldn't feel much of the pain of the healing process during the next day.

He made his way to the locker room, blender bottle in hand, with intent on taking a shower and heading out. He couldn't help but wonder if he would see the Werewolf again. Maybe he would be at the gym late at night when Jooheon came back in a couple days.

His thoughts were answered, however, as he opened the locker room door and heard the sound of a shower running. Was the Wolf still at the gym? Or did another patron enter while Jooheon was absorbed in his own head.

The Vampire walked in and sat his gym bag down on a clear bench. He gathered his set of clean clothes and soap before he headed towards the rows of showers. As he rounded the corner, his most recent dreams and fantasies came true as he saw a body standing in the shower stall. They had curtains for a reason, but apparently the Wolf didn't feel it necessary to pull one shut.

Jooheon was less of an ass man, often preferring the sight of the front side, but he could appreciate a nice butt when he saw one. And boy did the Werewolf have a nice ass. Steam swirled around the man's calves leading up to well-defined thighs, a perky ass, and a back sculpted like a Grecian god's.

"Do you top or bottom?" Jooheon asked out of nowhere; his voice slicing through the water filled silence.

"Excuse me?" the Wolf asked, looking over his shoulder, an unknown glimmer hidden in the dark depths of his eyes. He pushed back the short brown hair that was plastered to his forehead from the water, eyes never leaving Jooheon's.

"I said: Do you. Top. Or Bottom?" Jooheon punctuated the question with obscene hand gestures to make sure his point was received. The Wolf chuckled darkly as he turned his head to face the water again. He reached up to the shower head and angled it further out before he turned around to give Jooheon the full feast of his body.

The Vampire didn't know where to look first. The Werewolf's body was that of a flawless god aside from three claw shaped scars on his right hip. If Jooheon thought sweat amplified the definition of the Wolf's body, then the water created an ethereal picture. Droplets rolled down defined abs and into a full patch of maintained hair at the base of a semi-erect cock. In the century of Jooheon's life that he had been sexually active, he had seen some nice cocks. The Wolf's, however, beat out all of them. It appeared to be the perfect size for him, not too thick, but long enough it would reach deep into his core. When he first saw the Werewolf in the shower, Jooheon didn't know if he wanted to fuck or be fucked, but seeing his cock already looking like a five course meal and not even at full mast? He knew he had to know what it would feel like to be impaled on it.

Jooheon's eyes traveled up the Wolf's form once more only to stop at the smirk he was wearing. The Vampire matched it with one of his own as he took one step closer. "I'll do anything you want," the Werewolf said, eyes following Jooheon with every step he took. Before he reached the shower, Jooheon yanked the muscle tee over his head. He may not have had the body he had when he was first turned, but he was confident in his ability to command attention. He didn't need to be the most fit. He was, however, a little jealous of the sun kissed skin of the Werewolf. Especially since Jooheon developed the ability to walk in the sun, but not for long. The older the got the longer he could withstand, but he had a severe allergic reaction if he was in the sun for too long. His skin would forever be pale and some days he hated it, not that he would admit that to anyone he knew.

Jooheon was now closer enough to the Werewolf to be able to feel the other's heartbeat in his ears; it was less hearing and more of an extra sense. The other man's heart was racing, only further reassuring Jooheon's confidence. In one quick movement, Jooheon kicked his shoes off, socks and all, and surged forward. He pressed one hand directly over the Wolf's heart, holding him against the shower stall wall, while the other caressed the side of his face.

"Tell me, pup, what's your name?" Jooheon whispered it, but kept all of the confidence and authority he would have had at a full speaking volume. The Wolf swallowed thickly before he met Jooheon's eyes with a pointless determination.

"Who are you calling pup? I guarantee I'm older than you."

"Oh really now? Just how old are you, _pup_?" His once soft caresses turned into gripping the Wolf's chin between his hand.

"I highly doubt you're older than 52 years old." Jooheon let out a scoff, moving his hand from the Wolf's chin to his hair. The man sounded so sure of himself, but couldn't have been farther from the truth.

Jooheon leaned in close to the Wolf's neck, inhaling his residual musk and scent, smelling the deep scent of iron and the essence of his current partner. "Well, _pup,"_ he popped the p's a little extra hard. "I am over twice your age. Respect your elders." Jooheon let his fangs graze lightly over the Wolf's neck, not hard enough to hurt or break skin, but just enough to elicit a shiver from the other man.

"Hyunwoo," the Wolf groaned.

"What was that, pup?" Jooheon tightened his hand more in the other's hair.

"My name. It is Hyunwoo. Some of my packmates call me Shownu, but my name is Hyunwoo." The Werewolf--Hyunwoo--found enough place of mind to wrap one arm around Jooheon, pulling them even further flushed together. "Am I allowed to know your name, Sir?"

Jooheon grinded his hips into Hyunwoo's bare pelvis as he placed tiny kisses along his clavicle. "Jooheon is my name, but you can continue to call me Sir if you so desire."

Jooheon let go of of Hyunwoo's hair and moved his hand much further south. I gripped the base of the Wolf's cock, not moving or squeezing at all, just holding. Immediately at the touch of the Vampire, Hyunwoo let out a whimper, closing his eyes.

"And yet you tried to tell me you weren't a pup," Jooheon said darkly, fangs bared as he stared at his lover for the night.

Hyunwoo glared at Jooheon, but chose to reach for the Vampire's shorts instead of deigning him with a verbal response.

"Ooh, does the puppy want his bone?" Jooheon chuckled darkly, but he conceded nonetheless. He disengaged from Hyunwoo and pulled his shorts and underwear down in one go. Jooheon had been standing at full attention ever since he approached Hyunwoo in the shower, but now that he was freed from his confines, he was even more ready to go.

Hyunwoo growled, deep and gutoral, as he lunged forward, pushing Jooheon against the opposite wall. Just as quickly, he dropped to his knees and stared up at Jooheon, pleading with his eyes. As if his point wasn't already understood, he opened his mouth and pushed his tongue out.

Jooheon rolled his eyes, somehow endeared by the Wolf's antics, but pushed his hips forward nonetheless. "Go on, then," he said when Hyunwoo had yet to move forward.

Slowly, as if still unsure if he was allowed, the Werewolf licked the head of Jooheon's cock, pulling a sigh from the Vampire. When he received no word to stop, Hyunwoo pushed forward, taking the entire length in his mouth. On his pull back, he hollowed his mouth, sucking the entire length. When he pulled off, it was with a loud pop and a string of saliva still attached to the head of Jooheon's penis.

Jooheon, seeing this, groaned loudly as he grabbed Hyunwoo's hair and urged him to stand again. The Vampire surged forward, capturing Hyunwoo's lips with his own. The kiss tasted like himself, water, and a sweet sort of musk, something that was inherently _Hyunwoo._

"Jooheon," Hyunwoo gasped in between kisses. "Fuck me, or let me fuck you, or something. Anything. _Please._ " The Wolf sounded positively _desperate._ And who was Jooheon to not give him what he wanted.

Jooheon held two of his fingers up to Hyunwoo's mouth without saying a word. When the Wolf made no movements, Jooheon cocked an eyebrow and prodded his fingertips against soft lips. Finally understanding, Hyunwoo sucked the fingers into his mouth, thoroughly coating Jooheon's fingers with saliva.

When Jooheon was satisfied, he withdrew his fingers and wrapped his arm behind himself.

"Tell me, pup." Jooheon shuttered as he pressed a finger into himself. "How _dirty_ are you?"

Hyunwoo stood silent, back pressed against the cool tile as he watched the Vampire fuck himself with a finger. "I'm clean. I can't get any STIs. You should know that."

"Not what I meant, Hyunwoo," Jooheon whispered lowly, glaring at the Wolf. Before he spoke again, he pushed a second finger in beside his first, feeling the slight stretch of his own rim. "I meant, have you ever done this before? Or at least thought about it? About fucking a Vamp? Because I have thought about this. A few times. About what a Wolf's claws would feel like as they stretch me out. Would they tear my insides? It would be ok, I would heal pretty quickly."

When Jooheon mentioned the claws, Hyunwoo instinctively elongated his, not to their full length, but just enough. When the Vampire saw that, as he spoke, he grabbed one of Hyunwoo's hands and guided it to meet his own fingers still fucking himself.

"I have," Hyunwoo whispered, tracing the shape of Jooheon's fingers disappearing into his body. "I have thought about it many times. I fantasize about it. I have only been with humans before. I have never been able to go to full strength. I am the only queer Werewolf in the area, so I have the option of chancing breeding with a female Wolf, or just sleep with men not in my species." He brought his index finger up to his mouth to suck on and then returned it to meet with Jooheon's hand. Slowly, cautious of his claws despite Jooheon's fantasy, Hyunwoo pushed the tip of his finger to sit beside Jooheon's two.

"I have thought about being bitten by a Vamp during sex. About blood being everywhere. About using blood during the act. It is a deep, dark, and _dirty_ fantasy of mine. I'll fulfill yours if you fulfill mine?" As he spoke, Hyunwoo's voice slowly lost volume ashamed for his fantasy and concerned about Jooheon's reaction. He did, however, retract his claw as he proposed the deal.

Jooheon shuttered, visions of Hyunwoo covered in blood and begging to be allowed to come filling his head. "You _want_ me to bite you?" Hyunwoo moaned out something that sounded close to a _please,_ giving Jooheon all of the permission he needed. Against his better judgement, Jooheon withdrew his fingers from himself, pulling Hyunwoo's out as well. As he kept eye contact with the Wolf, Jooheon knelt to the ground and pushed Hyunwoo's legs apart slightly.

He gave a light lick to the head of Hyunwoo's cock before he pushed it to the side slight to lean in between his thighs. There, he licked the side of Hyunwoo's thigh, directly over a vein, before he sank his teeth in. Hyunwoo moaned, head hitting the wall, as Jooheon took a few small gulps of the Werewolf's blood. It had a taste unlike that of any blood he had tasted before. It was his favorite, type O, but with a musky flavor that he never expected. Jooheon was just glad he didn't experience this taste before he aged and learned self control; a much younger Vampire would kill Hyunwoo from lack of control.

Jooheon pulled away from the slowly gushing punctures and looked up at Hyunwoo through his eyelashes. "Want to taste yourself?" he asked with an innocent voice, smirk on his lips implying anything but innocence. Hyunwoo hesitated for a moment before he nodded an affirmative. Jooheon leant back in and took a small mouthful of Hyunwoo's blood. He stood back up and kiss Hyunwoo without swallowing the red elixer. As they kissed, Jooheon pushed the blood into Hyunwoo's mouth with his tongue.

Jooheon never thought he would be essentially snowballing blood with someone, let alone a Werewolf.

Hyunwoo, not sure what to do with the kiss, pushed the blood back into Jooheon's mouth and then pulled away, licking at the corners of the Vampire's mouth. As Hyunwoo took a few moments to swallow and clear his mouth with a little water from the shower, Jooheon knelt back down to the floor. He coated two of his fingers with the dark red blood then licked the wounds thoroughly, effectively closing the holes. Jooheon stood back up, reaching behind him and rubbing his rim with one of the blood covered fingers.

When Hyunwoo realized what Jooheon was doing, he let out a groan from deep in his chest. As Jooheon pushed on finger in himself, Hyunwoo pulled Jooheon's head close to his chest. "Bite," he growled, holding Jooheon in front of his right nipple. The Vampire moaned as he added a finger and started scissoring. He leaned in and did as Hyunwoo said, however, when the Werewolf pulled him closer to spur him into action. He bit the flesh of his pectoral muscle around the nipple, careful to avoid the most sensitive parts.

Satisfied, Hyunwoo twirled a few fingers around in the dripping blood. When his fingers were thoroughly coated in his own blood, he extended his claws and reached behind Jooheon's body. "Let me," he whispered in the Vampire's ear, encouraging him to remove his fingers. Without hesitation, Hyunwoo pushed in two fingers and immediately started scissoring them.

Jooheon groaned and rested his head against Hyunwoo's shoulder, hands clenching his biceps. Without wasting time, the Werewolf added a third finger, reaching further into Jooheon and going a bit harder than prior.

Jooheon could feel Hyunwoo's claws catching on his insides, making tiny knicks and tears as he went. It probably wasn't healthy, but he didn't care. He would heal soon enough, especially after taking some of Hyunwoo's blood for himself. The added pain was just enough to almost set him over the edge. Realizing just how close he was to an orgasm, Jooheon pulled Hyunwoo's hand away; it wouldn't be fun to come now before the main event.

Reaching up, Jooheon turned the shower off, and then pushed Hyunwoo to lay down on the flower of the stall. "I don't want the blood to wash off too quickly," he said when he saw the Wolf's questioning gaze.

Jooheon collected more blood from the still open puncture on Hyunwoo's chest and coated Hyunwoo's cock. He hovered over the Wolf before lining himself up and sinking down on the blood covered dick. They moaned in unison as Jooheon sank all the way down. He was right when he first saw Hyunwoo's dick, it really did reach deep into his core.

Gathering all of the strength in his thighs, Jooheon started to bounce quickly, bracing himself with Hyunwoo's chest. Occasionally he would stop bouncing and twirl his hips in a circular motion, seeking the most sensitive spot. As he was grinding down, Jooheon guided Hyunwoo's hands to his hips. "Come on, pup, do something."

Immediately following the Vampire's command, Hyunwoo began to thrust up into him. As the Werewolf took over doing most of the work, Jooheon bent down, licking and sucking at Hyunwoo's bleeding nipple. After he closed that one up, the Vampire set about leaving tiny, open marks and punctures all over Hyunwoo's chest until he was covered in a thin layer of blood. As Jooheon started to leave another bite on the Wolf's clavicle, Hyunwoo made a particularly well placed thrust, grazing Jooheon's prostate in the best of ways. The sudden surge of pleasure caused Jooheon to bite harder than he meant. The rush of pleasure and blood sent Jooheon spiraling past a climax before he could realize what was happening.

It only took few thrusts, and a few more sucks of blood from Jooheon, to send Hyunwoo chasing his own orgasm. Jooheon whined as he felt Hyunwoo come inside him, filling him up and mixing with his blood.

Still sitting on Hyunwoo's dick, Jooheon sat up to admire his handy work. "I wish I could take a picture, you look so pretty covered in blood like this."

"Shut up," Hyunwoo said as he made a sharp thrust up into Jooheon, sending the Vampire falling into his arms. "As hot as this was, I don't want to die from sex. Can you close these for me, please, _Sir_?" He was gesturing towards his chest with a slight frown.

Jooheon chuckled lightly before he set about licking the entirety of Hyunwoo's chest. If the Werewolf noticed Jooheon licked some spots more than necessary, he didn't say anything.

"Come on," Jooheon said, standing up and reaching a hand out for the other man. "Let's actually get cleaned up now."

Hyunwoo reached around Jooheon and turned the hot water back on. They took turns scrubbing the blood and come from each other. Hyunwoo even going so far as to help Jooheon clean the blood and come from his ass.

When they deemed themselves substantially clean, they turned the water off and wrapped towels around their waists.

"Come here?" Hyunwoo whimpered, still feeling soft from their escapades. He was leaning against a row of lockers, but had his arms open asking for a hug. "Can we do this again sometime?"

Jooheon smiled up at the Werewolf and placed a kiss on his nose. "I'd love that, pup. Maybe we could go see a movie or something. I hope you like the night, though. I tend to avoid the sun."

Hyunwoo beamed a smile at the Vampire as he laughed, eyes crinkling into almost nonexistence. "Sounds perfect to me."

They two were so absorbed in each other neither noticed the blond Vampire who just entered the locker room.

"Jooheon, my dude, when you said you were going to start attending the gym regularly, I didn't think you meant you were going to start _fucking the regulars_ . You could at least wait until you _leave_ the gym."

"Sorry, Hyojong," Jooheon laughed, burying his face in Hyunwoo's still bare neck. "At least we cleaned up."

"Well, you didn't do that great of a job considering, not only can I still smell blood, but there's still a lot in the shower. Clean it up or I will ban you from coming here, best friend or not."

Hyunwoo watched Hyojong and Jooheon's interaction, perfectly content to let them bicker about it, so long as he was able to continue to hug the soft Vampire.

Maybe he would be able to convince the Vampire to not worry so much about attending the gym. He was perfect just the way he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I tossed up the idea of having Jooheon kill Hyunwoo on accident during the sex, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. #ripme
> 
> / [twitter](https://twitter.com/silent_terrorx) /


End file.
